1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer connectivity, and more particularly to secure communication connections.
2. Description of Related Art
A user on a source device, such as a computer, may want to connect to a remote computer or other remote device. However, for any one or more different reasons including, for example, security reasons, the remote device may not be visible to the source device such that the user may not be able to establish a connection to the remote device to transmit messages. Existing solutions in order to establish a secure connection between two devices, such as the source device and the remote device, may include using a persistent secure tunnel, or an on-demand secure tunnel between either the two networks or two devices. However, both of the foregoing may require that at least the remote target device, or a device with visibility to the target device, be visible to the source device from which the user wishes to establish the connection. In some instances, it may not be possible, such as due to security policies, to have the target device be visible to the remote source device
Thus, it may be desirable to have a technique for secure communications which does not require that at least one device of the target network be visible to the user. Additionally, it may be desirable that this technique provide this in an efficient manner while eliminating the need for specialized hardware and/or software used in providing the secure communications on either the source or target devices.